


Beauty at Disney

by SeafoamSoul



Series: Beauty and the Beast: WWE Style [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Braun go to Disney World together to celebrate your two year anniversary.





	Beauty at Disney

“Beauty, come on. We’re gonna be late!” Braun yelled from the front door, annoyance obviously in his voice.

“Um, excuse me? Don’t rush me. Not when I got you a present,” I replied, rolling my eyes at him. My hands were behind my back as I stepped in front of him, giant smile on my face. “Close your eyes and crouch down a little.”

Braun rolled his eyes at me before closing them, unable to stop his lips from turning upward just a bit. I pulled my hands out from behind my back, one hand holding a Minnie Mouse ear hat and the other holding a Mickey Mouse ear hat. On the back of Minnie’s, the word Beauty was written in sloping script and on the back of Mickey’s, the word Beast was written in block letters. If Braun and I were going to go to Disney World, we were going to do it right. I placed the Minnie ears on my head, placing Mickey’s on Braun’s head at the same time.

“Beauty, are these…” he trailed off, hand moving to the top of his head where the ears sat.

“You don’t get to take them off!” I warned, grabbing his hand. “But you do get to open your eyes now.”

“We’re gonna look like tourists,” he warned, leading me out of the door and to the car.

“We’re gonna look like tourists anyway.” I pulled up a map of the park on my phone, studying it. “Especially because I wanna hit every single stereotypical Disney World thing possible.”

“I still don’t see how you haven’t been to Disney World when you live in Orlando,” Braun sighed, shaking his head.

“I wasn’t gonna go to Disney World alone. What do I look like, some kind of loser?” I asked, still studying the map on my phone.

“In that hat, yeah,” Braun laughed, the warm rumbling sound washing over me.

“Because I love you and you’re wearing a loser hat, too, I’ll let that one slide,” I told him, smiling as I watched him drive, half smile still on his face.

Braun had this trip planned for months now, especially after I told him I had never been to Disney World. He was shocked, absolutely taken aback, and got planning immediately. He chose a day in the middle of the week in January; a little later than our actual anniversary, but he told me there was no way he was fighting Christmas Eve crowds at Disney World, even if he did love me.

It was going to be the perfect day, I could feel it. Celebrating two years with the love of my life by my side at Disney World? Couldn’t get much better than this. Add in the fact that our lengthy title runs had just come to an end about a month ago, meaning we had so much more free time than before, and this was shaping up to be a great little bit of time off.

“Okay, so we’ll be in the Magic Kingdom and I wanna finish us off at the fireworks, but the rest of today is up to you.” Braun turned to me, putting the car in park.

I leaned across the center console, grabbing his face in my hands and pressing my lips to his. “I love this and you, you’re perfect. We’re going to the teacups first.”

“Teacups it is,” Braun nodded, smiling at me as I clambered out of the car. I stood waiting for him at the front of the car, bouncing on the balls of my feet as he walked around to stand by me. I smiled at him once again, sliding my hand into his before walking off to the entrance of the park.

================================

“Okay, so we’ve done the teacups and the Dumbo ride…You know what we should do next?” I asked, studying the map of the park I had gotten from a cast member instead of squinting at my phone.

“What?” Braun asked, sidling up even closer to me.

“Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. And then, oh my god, Space Mountain.” I turned to Braun, adjusting his Mickey ears. “You down for that?”

“Whatever you want, Beauty. This trip is for you,” he told me, hand sliding around my waist.

“This trip is for us,” I corrected, pulling him down for a quick kiss.

The smile on his face was infectious as he pulled away from the kiss, and I found myself smiling back at him. I lead the way to the rollercoaster, Braun’s arm around my waist anchoring me to him. This was already shaping up to be the best day I’ve had ever, and I wasn’t sure it could get much better.

===============================

Braun finally steered me to the castle, where we ended up in the back of the crowd. I stood on my tiptoes, attempting to peer over the sea of heads in front of me when I was unceremoniously lifted up, Braun placing me on his shoulders. I squealed, hands grabbing onto his wrapped around my thighs to catch myself.

“Braun, we can’t be those assholes,” I laughed, finally balancing myself, hands going up to fix my Minnie ears.

“We’re in the back, beauty. And this way you can see what’s happening. It’s not a big deal,” he assured me, patting one of my thighs reassuringly.

I smiled, feeling my heart swell with emotion. “I don’t know what I did to deserve such a loving Beast in my life.” Braun didn’t respond, just tightened his grip on my thighs as the show began.

I tried really hard to concentrate on the fireworks, I really did. But all I could think about was how much this day meant to me. Braun spent so much time planning it, to make sure we could spend all day here by ourselves. He planned it under the guise of us celebrating our two year anniversary, but I knew deep down he did it just for me. That means a lot to me, that he would go through all of this just for me. It really goes to show just how much he loves me, as if I didn’t know already. He’s the best man I’ve ever been with, my own personal Beast, and I loved it.

Right before the finale of the fireworks show, Braun took me off of his shoulders, placing me back on the ground. His arms never left my waist as he leaned down to press a kiss to my lips, ignoring the fireworks in the background in favor of getting lost in each other. When he pulled away, the smile on my face was so big my cheeks were aching.

“This has been the most perfect day in my life,” I gushed, wrapping my arms around his middle.

“We have one more thing to do,” he told me, taking one of my hands in his and leading me away.

“The park is gonna close soon,” I reminded him, following along anyway.

“Extra magic hours, Beauty. And there’s just one thing we have to do. It won’t be long,” he replied, navigating the crowd expertly.

“What do we have to do?” I asked, running into him as he came to a sudden stop. I stepped back, peering around him to see who he was pointing at. Belle was standing there, her prince right by her side.

“I figured my Beauty would want to meet the Disney Beauty,” Braun explained.

“You’re the most perfect man to ever exist ever!” I squealed, dragging him along behind me to see the two characters that had gotten us our nicknames. Luckily, the line was short and I was soon up to meet the two of them. I turned to Braun, giving him my phone. “Please take like, a million pictures.”

I went up to the two, introducing myself. Belle and I chatted for just a second while Braun talked to Prince Adam before stepping back, readying my phone for pictures. I stood between Belle and Adam, smiling at Braun as he snapped the pictures for me. When he finished, I gave Belle one last quick hug as Braun talked with Adam a moment more before we finally took our leave, starting the trek back to the car.

“This was perfect. I don’t know how anything will make today better than it already is,” I sighed, leaning into Braun’s side as we wound our way through the parking lot.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Braun replied, kissing the top of my head quickly as we made it to the car before opening the door for me.

“I haven’t even gotten a chance to look at all the pictures we took today,” I mumbled, unlocking my phone as Braun climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Don’t!” he said, clicking the power button on the side of it. “I wanna be able to look at them too, and I can’t do that if I’m driving. We should look at them together.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll wait until we get home,” I promised, sliding my phone into my back pocket, studying Braun’s face as he drove. The second I put my phone up, he looked relieved, eyes flitting over to meet mine with a small smile before focusing back on the road in front of him.

==================================

“Braunnnnnnn, come on! We have pictures to look at!” I called from the living room, my phone in my hands as I waited for him to do whatever it was he was doing in the bedroom.

“Alright, alright, Beauty. Calm down. I’m here. Let’s see ‘em,” he said, walking into the living room to stand right next to me.

I unlocked my phone quickly, going to my pictures and starting with the most recent one taken. It was one of the many of me with Belle and Prince Adam, and I started scrolling through them. In the middle of all the pictures taken with them, I noticed the Prince was holding a sign next to me. How hadn’t I noticed that when I was taking the pictures? I kept scrolling until the sign came into full view.

“Oh my god,” I whispered, staring at the picture. The sign was written beautifully, the words ‘Beauty, I don’t want to live a single day where I’m not your Beast. Will you marry me? -Braun’ in sloping script. From next to me, Braun cleared his throat and I looked over to find him kneeling next to me. I gasped, phone falling from my hand as he started speaking.

“Being with you for the past two years has been the best time of my life, Beauty. I love you. I don’t want to ever have to live without you. Will you marry me?” he asked, pulling out a small black velvet box, opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen.

“Braun, oh my god,” I cried, nodding furiously. “Yes, yes, yes, of course, I’ll marry you!”

And there it was; the smile that made my heart swell to bursting on Braun’s face as he slid the ring onto my finger, finally standing up next to me again. “I love you, Beauty,” he said, leaning down to crush his lips to mine.

“I love you, too,” I replied, nipping at his bottom lip.

He growled, low in his throat before backing me up to the couch, hands pulling at my shirt. He ripped it over my head, slowly pressing me down into the couch. I rid myself of my bra while Braun tore his shirt off in seconds before joining me on the couch.

“Beautiful,” he muttered, lips trailing across my collar bone. “Perfect.” His mouth was working its way down my chest and he stopped at my breasts, taking first one, then the other nipple into his mouth, teasing them to hard peaks.

“Braun, please,” I whined, rolling my hips to get him to move faster.

“Alright, Beauty, relax,” he soothed, hands running down my sides slowly until he reached the waistband of my jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. His moves were slow, unhurried, as his fingers hooked into the elastic of my panties and the band of my jeans, pulling them down my legs. His hands splayed out over my thighs, pushing one leg off the couch to rest on the floor before he leaned down, tongue moving slowly from my entrance to my clit, mouth closing to softly suck on my clit, two fingers sliding easily into me. His fingers moved slowly, curling inside of me as he continued to suck softly on my clit. I rolled my hips against his face but he refused to hurry his movements, his free hand instead keeping my hips still as he continued at his own pace. My hands tangled in his hair, the familiar swirling sensation building in my gut as Braun kept up the pressure against me. The slow build was torture, the tightening in my stomach felt like it would never dissipate, like I would be stuck in that feeling forever.

But then Braun’s tongue started moving faster against my clit, his fingers curling harder inside of me as I moaned underneath him. He nipped lightly at my clit and I was coming hard, all the tension built up inside of me leaving at once as my hips rolled against him and I cried out his name.

“Braun, please, I need you,” I begged, whining as he slipped his fingers from me. He got up to quickly shuck his jeans before settling between my legs again.

He threw my leg that was still on the couch over his shoulder as he pressed his cock against my entrance, slowly pushing inside of me with a groan. “I want to see you like this forever. Want to make you feel this good for the rest of my life,” he muttered, pressing his forehead to my shoulder as he pushed all the way into me, hips flush against mine.

“You can, Braun, oh my god, please,” I breathed, fingers digging into his biceps as he started pumping his hips. The slow pace from before was abandoned as he moved quickly, thrusting roughly into me. I let out a low moan as he swirled his hips against mine on every thrust in, crying out.

“You gonna come for me again, Beauty?” Braun’s voice was raspy, strained as he trailed a hand down to my clit, pinching it between his thumb and index finger.

“Fuck, Braun,” I cried, tensing as I came for the second time.

Braun growled, deep in his throat while his hips moved even faster against me. He thrust three more times before his hips stuttered and he came, crushing his lips to mine. “I love you, Beauty,” he breathed against my lips, finally pulling out of me.

“I love you too, Beast,” I sighed, trying to catch my breath.

Once again, a smile broke out onto Braun’s face as he lifted my left hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to my ring finger. “Forever,” he whispered.


End file.
